Gabriella
by dog-mad
Summary: this is a SHORT story and it is v v v funny!u must read it !
1. Chapter 1

2046 England, London

(Lanning's nephew's daughter's school)

Gabriella Lanning was only a year 7 and she loved English…but not for long she went to her first lesson on Friday (it was English). She went down over to hut b and waited for her teacher she saw many teachers go by! But then she heard a plodding and up the stairs near the tuck queue came a pug faced woman she went up to Gabriella's class and said "hello I'm Mrs. Smith!" Mrs. Smith wobbled to the door unlocked it and placed everyone Gabriella thought Mrs. Smith was quiet kind…oh but who wrong could she be. The next Monday they had Mrs. Smith again as before Mrs. Smith was last to woddle up the stairs and get to the door and unlock it. They went in as normal and sat in their assigned seats she started off saying "its dreadfully hot in here may you Gabriella be so kind to open the window." So Gabriella did as she was told and opened the window. A cool breeze came through oh how refreshing she thought. Then Mrs. Smith said "child move away from the window your hogging all the fresh air." then Mrs. Smith trotted along to the back of the room where Gabriella was. Gabriella didn't understand all she did was breath in some fresh air, but apparently all the fresh air belonged to Mrs. Smith and the children had to smell mrs. Smith dreadful feet and the hot midsummer air made the stench from the shoes go round the class room with in 2 minutes. And mrs. Smith wasn't only greedy oh no she has very sly as well she say t the head master or any other member of staff that would come in that the children couldn't be trusted by the windows because they were dangling arms and legs out of it and she was at the back because she could see all the children better! Gabriella was fine with mrs. Smith not letting them have fresh air well she wasn't but, she was more concerned about Mrs. Smith lying Gabriella had had enough she was going to slap mrs. Smith next time she lied then Mr. Nixon came in. and another lie poured out of mrs. Smiths mouth once Mr. Nixon ad left and was out of hearing distance Gabriella stood up and walked toward mrs. Smith and raised her hand ready to slap her when sonny came bashing through the window at the opposite side of the class room but the good thing was mrs. Smith was very hard of hearing and so Gabriella went right up to her and mrs. Smith looked at her and said "child don't you get the work its simple just scribble if I like it ill give you an a and you will a be top mark student" . Gabriella moved to the side and through her book at mrs. Smith and screamed "you are a CRAP teacher Miss" and then sonny jumped up from behind Gabriella and pounced on mrs. Smith and screamed just as loud "You have displeased my mistress you must go to the lab and smell the feet of the dead Mr. Lanning and see how you like it old cow."


	2. Chapter 2

At school (again)

Interview with Mrs. Smith's chair

Here we are with Mrs. Smith's actual chair! Wow so I here your name is Linda so, Linda tell us, the public your story "well honey it all began In a factory where I was made there was plastic, metal and cushions for a soft seat our saying was 'love your bum' but that's when it all went dark Mrs. Smith bought me a treble lady (eeewww) so any way she took me to school and it seemed nice enough until our first lesson she wouldn't let the children have fresh air. She'd also make fun of them when they came in, in cool tops on non uniform day she'd say 'that makes you look fat' but has she looked in the mirror lately. Obviously not she wears her skirt right under her bosoms, it looks as though that's the only thing holding them up and she wears horrible shirts floral or just gross and then she goes around making fun of the students(confused I am). But also she announced to the class my name was Linda (eeewww) like I want to be like the chair on scary movie 3! And the stench from her feet oh that was disgusting especially when she took her socks off that was gross, yuck, bleu that's what it was and then in the summer when it was hot it reeked like seriously reeked! Stinks- vile U.K but then sonny saved us yoy for sonny :P he took Mrs. Smith and put her were she belongs!


End file.
